


A Night Of Flame And Love

by Star_Fangirl_Forever



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Barbecue, Bonfire, Crushes, Cute, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Homemade Cookies, Inspired by Sanders Sides, Laughter, Logan Sanders - Freeform, Logic Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Patton Sanders - Freeform, Prinxiety - Freeform, Roman Sanders - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Saturday - Freeform, Tenderness, Thomas Sanders References, True Love, Virgil Sanders - Freeform, anxiety sanders - Freeform, creativity sanders - Freeform, fun night, kiss, morality sanders - Freeform, patton and logan make a good team, relaxed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Star_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: A sweet Prinxiety fic. A barbecue and bonfire night. Simple to follow and understand.Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	A Night Of Flame And Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this fluffy fic!
> 
> Leave any suggestions in the comments!

Virgil drew in a deep breath as he prepared to head to the barbecue and bonfire that Patton had set up. It was a non formal occasion so Virgil was spared the anxiety he always had over dressing up. He was dressed simply in Jeans and a snug black T-shirt. Grabbing the chocolate chip cookies he had prepared, he exited his room and headed towards the bonfire. 

Patton had decided that the sides needed a bit of fun, so he forced Logan to help him plan something. The end result was a night barbecue and bonfire. Everyone had to bring a dish, and there was music. So here they were on a cool Saturday night, waiting for Virgil to arrive. Virgil was always late. 

Roman, Patton, and Logan were milling around doing different jobs and eating while Virgil was still working up his nerve. Finally though, he slunk in carrying homemade cookies. “Oh look! Gerard Way’s long lost son made it!” cried Roman.   
“And it appears that Lord Paramount of the theater is still himself”, was Virgil’s somewhat snippy reply. Patton, quick to step in at times of trouble, directed Virgil towards the food table, while simultaneously shooting Roman a warning glance. 

A quick but relaxing dinner followed. Even Virgil’s normal dark cynicism was dialed down. Logan annoyed the sides with random, unnecessary facts. Roman was many times denied his desire to sing Disney songs. Patton summoned more puppies and kittens, and Virgil made emo song references. 

After dinner, Roman got the fire roaring, feeding it with logs and oil. Virgil averted his eyes because from the fire. “A bit bright for your dark eyes, Virgil?” smirked Roman as Logan and Patton looked on knowingly, not saying a word. And it was because of that. It wasn’t that Roman looked amazing in the firelight. That would be ridiculous. Once the fire was going, the sides roasted marshmallows and told funny stories. Virgil had lobeyed for scary stories, an idea promptly shot down by Patton, who hated horror movies with a passion. So funny stories it was. 

“I hope you know you’re not going to get me to dance.” said Virgil as Patton ushered the sides to the dancefloor, practically at gunpoint. “I have to agree with Virgil on this one. I do not sing, I do not dance.” said Logan. The fire crackled in the background.   
“Oh come on you two! Live life to the fullest! Do not limit yourself sitting by and watching the world go by without you!” exclaimed Roman. “Dancing is an excellent form of letting loose!”  
“You realize that with every word you say, you make me want to dance less right?” inquired Logan. “I am the intellectual logical side. Dancing is frivolous and time-wasting. I will sit by and work on a plan for next week’s video.” said Logan, who promptly conjured up a chair and sat. 

“Well, he was a lost cause anyway.” sighed Roman. “Will you dance with me and cure my sadness, Virgil?” asked Roman, who was shamelessly using puppy dog eyes.   
“Why don’t you go join Dad?” asked Virgil. And it was true, Patton was already dancing to the groovy music they were playing.   
“I will! But only if my dark prince joins me!” said Roman passionately. This phrase quite effectively knocked the breath out of Virgil as the anxious side tried to remember how to breathe. “Fine! But only one dance!” said Virgil exasperatedly.   
“Yes! I have succeeded! The bards will sing of this moment.” celebrated Roman. Virgil rolled his eyes as the prince dragged him onto the dance floor, trying very hard to not focus on the feeling of Roman’s hand in his own. 

“You know I don’t know how to dance, right?” whispered Virgil the tiniest bit breathlessly as Roman pulled him closer. “Disappointing, but not unexpected.” sighed Roman. “Luckily for you, I am an excellent dancer. I will lead.” 

With that, they started slow dancing with Roman the prominent lead. All of a sudden, this felt too intimate and close for Virgil and he attempted to flee. “Uh-uh Virgil. You are going nowhere. Not until I get a dance.” whispered Roman in Virgil’s ear. With that, Virgil’s skin tingled and he smiled a brighter smile than anybody had ever seen.   
Roman gazed at him in awe, like he had hung the moon. “What is it?” asked Virgil defensively.   
“You’re beautiful. Especially when you do that.”   
“Do what?” Virgil asked as his heart tripled in speed. “Smile.” replied Roman with a heartstopping one of his own. 

“By the graces of the emo gods, are you trying to stop my heart?” said Virgil in a rush before he could talk himself out of it. “No, I’m not trying to.” said Roman slyly. “But good to know I’m succeeding, because I would hate for it to be one-sided.” With this, the two lost themselves in the other’s eyes as they slow-danced to romantic music in the cool night. 

“Well, took them long enough.” sighed Patton to Logan. The two were so caught up with each other they didn’t notice that Patton had left the dance floor. “It certainly did. I was getting a bit fed up with it. We are grown men and therefore should not act like middle schoolers.”   
“Well atleast I can sleep easy knowing I’ve helped someone today.” said Patton as he and Logan watched Roman and Virgil murmur to each other on the dance floor. “You certainly can. Especially now.”

“What do you mean-OH” said Patton. Logan’s subtle head nod had alerted him to the fact that the Prince and anxiety were sharing a tender, passionate kiss. Logan immediately sent Patton a look that told him “no pictures no squealing no nothing act like it’s not happening.” Patton, barely able to contain his joy, nodded happily. And with that, Logan and Patton sat their happily watching the other two sides get what they had both been desperate for for a long time - Love and attention from the one they most loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed reading this!
> 
> Leave any thoughts in the comments!


End file.
